Harry Effect
by Die Camel
Summary: After the war Harry plus his charges find themselves in Lima. When a certian Fasionita catches our wizards eye, watch out theres a whole new world coming your way Lima. HPxKH brief Klaine Slash rating may go up i would love a Beta if anyone wants the job!
1. New Kid In Town

EDITED BY MY AMAZING BETA_ DGM otaku_

James Orion Black was the Shite. He was hot. He was British. He was smart, nice, funny, loyal, fair, calm, just, and good at every fucking sport. Most of all he treated everyone with respect, he hadn't leered at a single Cheerio, or threw a single slushie. Everyone liked him, even Sue and Figgins. Oddly enough he didn't really have any friends and though he'd lived in the small town for a few months now all anyone knew about him was he from "Surrey, not London" and most likely had a younger sibling as he'd been seen picking up a toddler from daycare a few times.

Kurt sat in Home Ec. on a particularly slow day watching the back of the newest McKinley heart-throb's head. It was such a pretty head, and even better from the front. He was always amazed by how down to earth the boy in front of him was. He loved that he was such an awesome cook, and that he actually paid attention to the teacher as if she knew what she was talking about. Even now he appeared to be taking notes.

The young countertenor also marveled at the fact he didn't care what others thought of him, a very rare (read: nonexistent) trait amongst teenagers in Lima. Despite popular belief even the Glee kids cared; they all wanted to be like some else or just be better.

"';,..,;'"

Harry came to Lima with his charges Tommy, Bella, Teddy, and Octavian. He came to get away from the magical world where people would judge Tommy and Bella for who they'd once been and Teddy for his lycanthropy. Harry could've gone anywhere, been anyone. He had rather powerful friends in both worlds, after all.

Instead, he decided to change his name while keeping his age and going to high school like an average eighteen year old. Who was currently staring at his crush's reflection in a metal spoon and attempting to draw him.

Harry had grown rather fond of this muggle community. Sure it was a little backward, but it was nothing he couldn't fix. It didn't really matter to him anyway as none of those prejudice would affect his kids. He sighed as he couldn't quite get the exact shape of Kurt's adorable little nose. That was the one thing he needed to fix with Lima, how they treated the LGBT community. He had been laying the ground work for a couple of months by making bullying something that was frowned upon and building himself up as the school idol and all-around good guy.

Phase two...join Glee.

"';,..,;'"

Kurt was carrying a too large stack of music sheets Mr. Schue sent him to get from the teacher's car. Why did that Curly-Q monster send him on his own get a stack that was nearly as big as him? He stumbled a little over an unseen empty slushie cup and nearly dropped his whole load. He would have too, if it hadn't been for the two large warm hands that landed on Kurt's lower back while one went to the stack of music.

"You okay there, Darling?" came a smooth British voice above Kurt. The voice was surprisingly close to Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine. His head snapped up, bringing his face inches away from the face of one James Black. Oh. My. Gaga.

"Need a little help, Sweetheart?" chuckled the green eyed man. (A/N: teehee...Bolt)(B/N: haha, oh noez! Harry is evil! …and you don't need to add this…)

"Um...uh, yea-please?" Kurt choked out, a slow blush bleeding across the bridge of his nose and onto his cheeks.

James took the majority of the papers from Kurt, his fingers brushing the slighter boy's, making his little heart go all aflutter.

"Lead the way my Prince!" James replied with a cheery grin and wink. Kurt was fairly sure he had never blushed this much in his life.

"';,..,;'"

The pair entered the choir room and Kurt was giggling like a mad man while Harry possessed a pleased grin. They settled the music atop the piano and split; Kurt to the rest of the club and Harry towards Mr. Schuster. The club murmured curiously as Mr. Schue made his way to address them, flanked by James.

"Guys, today we will be having James audition for us, so please be respectful." Murmurs grew in intensity at this news. "You may begin whenever you're ready James."

"Thank you, sir!" the Brit chirped cheerily, and with a few quick whispers with the band he made his way to the middle of the room. "This is 'Live Like We're Dying' by The Script."

He took a deep breath.

_Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
>We're hiding behind skin that's too tough<br>How come we don't say I love you enough  
>Till it's too late, it's not too late<em>

His gaze flickered to Kurt on the 'I love you' bit. Only Santana seemed to notice which made her smirk.

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
>We could make a feast from these crumbs<br>And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
>So if your life flashed before you<br>What would you wish you would've done_

_Yeah... gotta start  
>Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here<br>This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
>Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_Yeah we got  
>86 400 seconds in a day to<br>Turn it all around or throw it all away  
>We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em<br>While we got the chance to say  
>Gotta live like we're dying<em>

Again his eyes flicked to Kurt. This boy was not subtle in the least.

_And if your plane fell out of the skies  
>Who would you call with your last goodbyes<br>Should be so careful who we let fall out of our lives  
>So when we long for absolution<br>There'll be no one on the line_

_Yeah... gotta start  
>Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here<br>This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
>Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got  
>86 400 seconds in a day to<br>Turn it all around or throw it all away  
>We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em<br>While we got the chance to say  
>Gotta live like we're dying<em>

_Like we're dying oh- like we're dying_

_We only got  
>86 400 seconds in a day to<br>Turn it all around or throw it all away  
>We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em<br>While we got the chance to say  
>Gotta live - like we're dying<em>

_You never know a good thing till it's gone  
>You never see a crash until it's head on<br>All these people right when we're dead wrong  
>You never know a good thing till it's gone<em>

_Yeah... gotta start  
>Lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here<br>This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
>Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'<br>Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got  
>86 400 seconds in a day to<br>Turn it all around or throw it all away  
>We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em<br>While we got the chance to say  
>Gotta live like we're dying<em>

_Like we're dying oh - like we're dying_

_We only got  
>86 400 seconds in a day to<br>Turn it all around or throw it all away  
>We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em<br>While we got the chance to say  
>Gotta live like we're dying<br>Live like we're dying_

"Welcome to GLEE!" cawed one Rachel Berry. "Oh, your voice is amazing, even better than Finn's. Don't worry, you'll totally get a duet with me," she said with a would-be flirty smile, after all, the leads had to have SOME romantic drama.

"No, that's okay, I have a different duet partner in mind," he said to an affronted Rachel, eyes once again flickering to Kurt.

Beside Santana, Brittany mumbled, "Do we have a new dolphin?"


	2. Papa Says

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA _DGM otaku_

Harry practically skipped to his car after school that day. He couldn't wait to get home and floo call everyone about his success. He honestly was surprised by the praise he received; Harry hadn't thought he was that good. He'd only ever really sung when Teddy was being fussy.

The Boy-who-lived waited calmly for the traffic to let up in the parking lot, and as he waited, he reviewed his plan in his head. When he first came to Lima, Ohio he'd been shocked by the close-minded community. Sure, he knew muggles weren't as accepting as wizards; magic had given them a way around the whole "guys can't give birth" dilema. Muggle technology hadn't been so generous. Not that Harry ever wanted to carry a child. No, he loved kids but was rather fond of his abs as well. There were plenty of ways to have a family, and at the moment he himself had four little ones. Did he have a flabby body? No, his was still killer. With that thought he happily poked at his tight tummy as he pulled out into the line of cars leaving the school.

So, Lima was 'Home of the Homophobes' and he was a homo. Obvious problem there, that needed to be rectified as soon as possible. Then came the Plan. He immediately joined the most prominent sport still in season to make a name for himself, and that sport had been basketball. Harry had been exponentially happy he had made sure he was proficient in every position in the Quidditch pitch during his time as captain, because without his chaser skills he would have never made a basket at tryouts. The rest of the game came naturally to him as he enjoyed any kind of running, plus his reflexes were as sharp as ever. By the end of the season he had asserted himself as a leader among the team with his charisma and athletic talent making it simple. As the star of the team he also gained social leverage allowing him to say or do pretty much anything he wanted to do or not do, such as bullying.

Once Harry had gotten himself out of the pressure to bully others he began hinting and putting pressure on his teammates NOT to pick on others. Then he when basket ball was over he did the same with the soccer team, at the moment he was working on the baseball team where he was the best hitter due to his bludger experience. After having two teams behind him he began spreading web to the Cheerios.

The young raven haired man had finally made it out of the parking lot by this time and was on his way to pick Tom and Bella up from daycare, he had insisted they go so as to socialize and play with other kids their age. Harry pulled into a parking space outside of Lima's only daycare that he could find that had never been closed for any amount of time due to health code violation. He quickly made his way in to the front desk, conscious of the fact he was a good five minutes late. While it wasn't a big deal to most he knew Tom wouldn't drop the subject easily, that kid was way too uptight.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Black!" chirped a flirty receptionist in her early twenties, her eyelashes fluttering up a storm. Did rapid blinking actually work on some people?

"How were my little monsters tod-AH!" he was cut off as a blurry, dark mass of hair barreled into his legs.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried in delight, a little boy followed her solemnly and greeted his guardian with a stoic, "You're late".

"I love you sooooo much daddy, you're the best daddy ANYone could ask for, ever!" she continued, grinning up at him so hard he was sure it hurt.

"What did she do?"

"Your late," the dark haired boy repeated dully, refusing to answer.

"Merlin, I know and I'm sorry. What did Bella do, Tom?" Harry replied exasperated at both of the four year olds' antics.

"Apologizing doesn't change the fact you were late." He blinked a few times at his father's stern look before his shoulders slumped in defeat, "She cut off a girl's pigtails and two other girls' ponytails."

"But daddy I did them a favor! Their hair was so ugly!" she cried pitifully.

"I'll deal with you when we get home, young lady," he said, trying to keep the smile from his face.

He turned to scoop Tom up in his arms, bid the receptionist good bye, and was out the door with Bella's hand in his. "You know, just because their hair isn't black doesn't mean it's ugly, in fact some people prefer it. Anyway that's no excuse to be mean, there's never an excuse to be mean unless you or someone else was hurt, understand?" he looked her straight in the face from his position fastening her into her car seat.

The little girl nodded with a cute pout on her little face.

"Should I be worried that you can buckle yourself into your own seat?" Harry inquired the little dark hair boy who looked stunned for a moment before he remembered he was mad at the older male. His head snapped to look out his own window, away from Harry and Bella.

"You were LATE!" he cried indignantly.

"Daddy, how could anyone like icky pale hair better than ours?" Bella asked, truly unable to see the appeal of fair hair.

"It's possible, sweetie. In fact, I have a crush on someone with hair so light it's almost blonde," the green eyed man informed his little girl as he pulled out of the daycare center.

"EW!"

"';,..,;'"

"A Statement." Shcue declared as he scribbled the word out on to the board. "Something this club was born from that I feel we've lost. So this week we're getting back to our roots. I'll split you up into small groups with whom you'll perform, the best group performance will be the one we all do for the Talent Show next week." Rachel perked at this, evil wheels already turning in her head.

"Okay, guys. First is Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, and Tina." Each pair shot pleased smiles at their director.

"Next is Sam, Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Lauren." Quinn received a glare from Rachel for being grouped with her boyfriend.

"And finally Brittany, James, Santana, and Artie." Santana's face was split by an evil grin at this, which made Harry a little nervous.

Once they were dismissed, James made his way towards where Santana had gathered Artie and Brittany near her.

"Sexy Back," she said shortly as he joined circle time.

"Okay, why?" he inquired.

"You can sing, Artie can rap, and Brittany and I bring the sexy," she smirked.

"Oh, I can't bring any sexy, then?" his cocky grin sneaking onto his face.

"You're too sexy to be a shark though. It would be mean to tease." Brittany mumbled, inspecting her shoe.

"But I LOVE to tease!" he cried with a pout. He'd been around Bella too long not to have picked up some of her quirks.

"Be quiet Brit...both of you. Where can we practice?" Santana looked at Artie, obviously expecting him to volunteer his home.

"How about my place?" chirped James.

"Is it wheelchair friendly?" asked Artie sarcastically.

"The garage is; that's the only place we could really have room to move about as well," he replied evenly, "Look guys, I have Littlies, so it's come to my house or pack up the brood and bring them with me. Two of such young ones are waiting to be picked up so I better go. Here's my address, come over around five so I can make dinner and get someone to mind them while we practice." With that he turned on his heel and was gone, out the door.

"Did you think he meant, like, HIS kids?" Artie inquired as he watched the other leave.

"';,..,;'"

A little boy that looked like he came straight from a horror movie answered the door with a blank stare.

"I'm Santana. Is this James's house?" the Latina asked, Brittany mumbling something about wizards and clocks next to her.

"Father, you have guests," the boy spoke in a tone as flat as his stare. Then a pair of tan arms came from behind the door to scoop the boy into an equally tan, well-muscled, shirtless chest.

"Hey guys, come on in, I'll be ready in a minute," he said as he began to tell the little boy about what he'd made for dinner, the boys eyes grew bigger with each dish and was practically drooling. He wasn't nearly as creepy now that he was acting like a kid. James set him down so that he could run to the kitchen to get his food.

"Sorry about my state of dress, Teddy decided to try out a little target practice," he informed them as he pulled a shirt over his head, "Well, Mrs. Weasley is in there with them so we can head to the garage and wait for Artie."

"';,..,;'"

Harry actually quite enjoyed rehersal, he hadn't known he could dance so well, though it took him a few tries to get the whole move while singing thing down.

"Okay guys, one more time," called Brittany, who was surprisingly serious about performing.

Harry started in the middle and as he began to sing the girls stalked towards him.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other boys don't know how to act<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.<em>

He stood still as the girls danced on and around him like he was a human pole.

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
>You see the shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

The girls broke off Harry and began to do the rest of their routine alongside Harry.

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're twerking with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

Each girl took a boy to dance with at this point.

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>Them other fuckers don't know how to act<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack  
>'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
>You see the shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Harry took the lead dancing for a few second before the girls joined him again.

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're twerking with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

_I'm bringing sexy back  
>You mother fuckers watch how I attack<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<em>

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're twerking with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<em>

The routine ended with the girls in Artie's lap with Harry behind them.

"Yeah we're gonna kill." and they did, but for fear of another sex-riot Mr. Schue went with Kurt and Rachel's team's performance of "My Hips Won't Lie". Damn Schue…but Harry did like watching Kurt dance.

**AN** I LOVE you guys! everyone that reviewed is just awesome (with the exception of the mean meany-butt) and I wish thank each of you by name but there were just too many! I honestly didn't put much effort into the first chapter because I really wasn't expecting such a response so thanks and I hope you stick around to enjoy the rest of the story. Also I'm very open to anyone with question, concerns, or advice so please leave a review if you feel the need. :)

-Dye


End file.
